starstormrosethornefandomcom-20200215-history
Aran Alcyone
Aran Alcyone was the leader of Team AMZN and is currently a member of Team IQAT in '"Moonlight Stars". His weapons of choice are a Wind Dust Blade Machete (WDBM) called Aero Cutter and a set of Lightning Dust Infused Knives (LDIK) called Lightnin' Slicers. He also alludes to Peter Pan. Appearance He is a young man that has semi-spiky dark green hair with blue ends, tanned complexion and light green eyes. He is slim built with a large '/' scar across his face. Original Outfit (Volume 1 - Volume 4) For his main outfit, he wears a set of brown goggles over his head and wears wraps on his wrists that go to his palms. He wears an unzipped green jacket with rolled up sleeves and has his emblem in light blue on his chest over his heart. Under the jacket, he wears a zip up short sleeve top. Aran also wears blue cargo pants with a set of wraps around his calves and brown combat boots. He also wears a belt that holds his case for his weapon and ammunition. Pajamas He wears a pair of dark green pants with a white feather design and a black muscle shirt with his emblem in the front in green. Post Timeskip Outfit (Volume 5 - Current) -Coming Soon- Personality Aran is the kind of guy that is adventurous, social, and at times, arrogant. He is a man that will do anything to have some adventure, even if it is not one of the best decisions in a given situation for his own thrill. However, he does care for people and will save them if needed. He is a natural conversationalist as he can speak to anyone, regardless if he knows them and will most likely befriend them by the end of their meeting. As an individual, he is very trusting to others. Like any person, he will be upset if someone betrays his trust that he gives but he could show mercy towards people if he knows them well enough. For his opinion of Faunus, he doesn't really have an opinion since he doesn't judge people for who they are, but for what kind of person they are. With that aside, he will help them out if needed, but it would be for the excitement as well. Aside from his arrogance of thinking that he is the best, he is truly loyal to his friends, going to the point of trying to suppress his ego. If there is a person that he does not like or if someone tries to bully him or his friends, he will either pull a lot of mischievous tricks or teach them a lesson on respecting others. It is rare to see him upset or angry because he is one to bottle his emotions until he is at a breaking point in an argument or problem in which he goes off alone to relieve himself. Even though it is rare to see him mad or upset, it is common to see his annoyance towards things that don't come in his favor or when thing don't go his way on one of his 'adventures'. He can also be a comedian to people and would try to cheer them up if they are in a bad spot without going overboard or too far. All in all, he will protect the people that he considers to be his friends and maybe send some pranks and jokes their way. After the Fall of Beacon Personality Changes(Coming Soon) Biography/History Aran was born in the city of Vale with his loving mother and father, Dahlia and Adlar Alcyone. They are both huntsmen and would always venture out to complete mission either together or separately. In the case that they both needed to leave for a while, they would have his father's older brother, Talon Alcyone, watch him and keep him company. There are times where either or both of his parents were away or his uncle was away at first until Aran started learning to take care of himself by cooking his own meals and doing chores as young as 8 years old. After that time, there were times where all three members would have to leave to do missions for periods at a time. Between those times, he would learn how to read, write, math and astrology. Overall, he had a rather normal life as a child that spent a lot of time with his parents and his uncle. He would get presents whenever his parents returned from their missions and hear their stories of their adventures from when they assist other people to times where they clear out all sorts of Grimm. Shortly after he turned 12, his parents decided to begin his training after learning that he wanted to be a huntsman like them and to also teach him how to protect himself if none of them were around if he needed them. His father unlocked his aura and began to teach him hand to hand combat while his mother began to teach exercises on how to improve his speed and stamina when they were home to teach him and his uncle had also lent a hand by helping him create Aero Cutter which would help him fight in melee combat. In this way, he was never truly bored or alone since he was working on his dream that he had for years after hearing the numerous stories from his parents and his uncle about their missions in other kingdoms. In the next 4 years, Aran continued to learn from his parents and uncle about the basics of being a huntsman along with his other training varieties that they have been teaching him instead of going to a combat school such as Pharos or Signal. When he became 15, he started accompanying his parents and/or uncle on scouting missions as they traveled to many parts of Remnant. His skills continuously grew between the training regimens and battling Grimm to the point where he had also discovered his semblance and created a set of Lightnin' Slicers. His training went smoothly and even though there were many missions, only one made the most impact on him which occurred a year later. While heading back home from a mission in Mistral, him along with his parents were ambushed by rogue thieves and they fought well to drive them away until Aran had carelessly ran out of aura due to overusing his semblance while battling a couple of the thieves. Nevertheless he didn't give up and kept fighting until one of the men slashed his face before kicking him into a nearby tree. With the wind kicked out of his lungs and feeling fatigue from fighting, he could barely move and before the man could finish him, his father stepped in to save him before he slipped into unconsciousness. When Aran awoke at home, he noticed the bandages on his face where his future scar would be, his parents were relieved and they expressed how proud they were with his performance when fighting along their side in the unexpected ambush. After his uncle heard the story from him and his parents, he suggested that he should continue to improve his skills at a huntsman academy. His parents were hesitant, though him and his parents agreed with Talon's suggestion as he prepared to take the entrance exam for Beacon Academy. He had passed the exam thanks to training from his parents and uncle and was accepted. Fall of Beacon/Timeskip '' When the Fall of Beacon began, he was with his team at the Vale Fairgrounds watching the matches from one of the stalls when the announcement was playing on the screen. After hearing the mysterious broadcast, the Grimm began to appear and ravage the Fairgrounds and Zahavi gave the suggestion to get ready to defend the place. After preparing themselves, they began to defend it to help the citizens escape. After the team did what they can to help some of the venders to safety along with some of the citizens, Team AMZN decided to head into the city to help the huntsmen create a safe zone in Vale. While defending the grounds, the team split up as Niagara and Mishiki partnered together and headed towards the commerce section while Aran and Zahavi decided to help the people in the Residential district. After a while of fighting, Aran and Zahavi managed to get a safe zone in Vale and were finally able to rest while the other huntsman covered them. Using that time, Aran and Mishiki were on a call and after Mishiki told him about Niagara going off on his own with little aura he feared the worst and even more so when communications went down. Once everything had settled down, he decided to head back home with Zahavi in tow. He was to bring Zahavi back to Mistral though the latter had not been able to contact their family or company even since before the Fall of Beacon. After a few months of being at home and helping with the restoration of Vale and Beacon, he decided along with Zahavi that they should do their best to locate Mishiki and Niagara so that they can transfer to Shade Academy together to continue their training. After going their separate ways, he reunites with Taison later on and decides to aid him in finding their friends and to hopefully find his teammates along the way which results into also reuniting with a couple of other friends to create Team IQAT as they all head to Mistral to find answers and friends to face the bigger threat: Nightmarian Eye. In Combat ''Weapons: Aero Cutter and Lightnin' Slicers The weapons that Aran has include a Wind Dust Blade Machete (WDBM) called Aero Cutter and a set of Lightning Dust Infused Knives (LDIK) called Lightnin' Slicers. Aero Cutter is his main weapon that was given by his father as a birthday present which he usually uses to either blow away his enemies (either by the dust blade itself or with a stronger blow from his semblance) or fighting in melee combat with his opponents. The blade is infused with wind dust to accelerate his attacks and slash wind waves at opponents from a distance. He does modify this after the Fall of Beacon to update it in order for it to accept lightning dust as well as wind dust together. Lightnin' Slicers are his utility weapons which he crafts with lightning dust to give more of a shock to his opponents when thrown. He carries 10-15 of these small knives on his person every mission in case of encountering a sniper,caster, or other faraway enemies. Abilities: As the leader of Team AMZN, he is very agile and quick on his feet like the wind thanks to his mother's speed exercises. These exercises have also improved his endurance considerably in terms of speed. He can fight mid- close range and can also fight hand to hand combat, even though he prefers using his weapons. His weapons help give an edge to any kind of battle he faces and uses his semblance to move quicker, increasing his mobility or to speed his attacks. He may not seem like he takes his fights seriously, but he usually goes with the flow of the the battle before making a strategy to increase his chances of winning. His speed and his evasion are flawed by the lack of physical defense and dust knowledge. He was mostly told of simple dust combos but he isn't sure of how to work it into his strategies since he only uses lightning and wind dust in his weapons. His endurance is above average in terms of speed, though his aura is only average. Because of that and how his semblance can take up aura the longer he uses it, he could exhaust his aura if he isn't conservative when he uses it. By the time the Fall of Beacon occurs, he has enough aura training for simple parts in his semblance to not take much aura to use and he only continues to improve it as his semblance evolves further. He ideally wants to be in and out of a battle quickly as longer battle will begin to tire him out from semblance reliance (which he continues to improve throughout the time in Beacon and beyond). In his team, his role is to be like a navigator since he has a good sense of direction and leaves plan working to Zahavi or Niagara. He does also play as a scout to get ahead of the group and look around further during mission to warn them of possible dangers. After the Fall of Beacon, he does about the same but also learns more about working together with other people such as Team IQAT. Aura: Light Green. Semblance: Rising Gale Aran can create gusts of wind by manipulating the wind around him. With this ability, he could use it to knock people off balance and to also give himself a tailwind to improve his speed and accuracy to a certain degree. He could also use this to launch himself against his foes. The stronger the gust of wind, the more aura is used. He also needs to wait 20 seconds between each use before using it again. After the Fall of Beacon, he does use his semblance to be able to glide on the wind (As if he had a hover board) and can glide for about 30 seconds. Pushing it further with exert more aura usage and even more so if he does it with a partner. He has also decreased the cool-down to 15 seconds between simple uses,not for gliding which is about 40 seconds. Trivia *His full name translates to "Forest Kingfisher' since Aran means 'Forest' in Thai * and Alycone means 'Kingfisher' in Greek * . Forest can be seen as green so it fits Monty's CNR rules. *His first name also stems from the Aran Islands which are 3 rocky isles guarding the mouth of Galway Bay, in western Ireland. These also appear green and gray. *Aran alludes to Peter Pan. **His agility and wind based semblance is callback to how Peter Pan flies and fights. **His leadership role is a callback to how Peter Pan is leader of the lost boys. **His 'adventures' and pranks are inspired by Peter Pan's immaturity. *His main outfit takes inspiration from Flynn Rider from Tangled. *He loves doing parkour. *Even though he doesn't seem like it, he does like to cook and also knows how to patch up injuries. *For more pictures of Aran, go here. Official Art Aran_outfit_wip.jpg|B/W Version of Aran's Combat Outfit chibi_pokefreak13388_by_momoriin-da9nccy.png|Aran Alcyone (Thanks to Momoriin) Commissions Aran Symbol.png|Aran's Symbol Aran.PNG|Very Rough Aran (Thanks to DollDivine) aran chibi.jpg|Aran Chibi 1(Thanks to Kumorie) aran chibi 2.jpg|Aran Chibi 2 (Thaks to Kumorie)